Haunted
by sharksfan17
Summary: Audree Danvers has the perfect life, she has the perfect relationship, even though no one knows about it. However recently, she has been getting weird feelings, all related to her power of seeing spirits. Little does she that the spirt coming after her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty! Here is another story! I hope you like it! I don't own anything though :(

Haunted

Audree Danvers did not want to be messed with at all tonight. This weekend was not her best, it had started to go downhill when her idiot brother decided to face the crazy son all by himself. She didn't want to know about it, she wouldn't have if Reid hadn't opened his mouth. She was pissed at him for it. She had just gotten back from a cramming session at the library. Who ever thought that they should give tests the second week of school was stupid, that was of course her English teacher. He had always been such a pain. They had to read half of the novel, 1984 and the test was strictly essay questions. Audree had wanted to shoot herself, but Reid wouldn't let her. Knowing him, he wouldn't even read the book, she had no idea how he made it this far in school without doing any work.

Grabbing her key from the purse she carried on her shoulder, she unlocked the door to her room, and closed it behind her. She froze. Something wasn't right about the room, she got this feeling very often, however, this time something felt entirely different. The air was thick as she moved slowly to place her blue and white plaid bag on the desk facing the wall. She looked across the room, making sure that her roommate wasn't in the room. Thankfully, she wasn't, she rarely was, something was happening with her family so she barely stayed here, Audree loved having the room to herself almost all of the time.

She felt as if a person was in the room, Audree would have felt a humans presence there if there was one, their presence around her was something more light and fun. Her feeling by this was dark and depressing, which had her thinking of one thing, a spirit.

That was something that she was used to seeing as much as people, she couldn't talk to anyone about it, she didn't want to. Even her brother and his friends who had powers of their own. They had always been close, they would talk about their powers in front of her, and she would just nod, doing her best to help them with their issues. She had learned to deal with her powers, not get freaked out when one would be staring at her in the hallway or during class. The only ones that seemed to freak Audree out were the ones that stood next to her bed or at the foot of it. Soon, they would disappear though, leaving her to try and explain what had happened to her roommate, that never ended well.

"Who is there?" She asked, usually she would let them come to her, but something told her that this spirit was not going to be as friendly and accepting as the other ones that she dealt with. After she spoke those simple words, the weight in the room had lifted. She curiously looked at the room, as if this had never happened before. Audree shook her head and dug around in her purse for 1984, and her cell phone. She threw her book and her phone on the bed, almost immediately, her phone began to vibrate. She looked and it was Reid, she hit the ignore button. Usually, she would be more than willing to have him come over here and hang out, however, she was in no mood to do so. She ignored that though, once she had ignored his calls long enough, he would end up coming down the stairs from his dorm and visiting her.

She sat down on her bed, and reread the last few pages of the first half before getting up and taking a shower. That was another good thing about her room, it was a corner room, people would beg to have a corner room, because it had its own shower. Her mother did that for her, she was excited. It canceled out the fact that she kicked her out one night when she was drunk. Audree didn't let that get to her though. She moved on from the event easily. Setting down the book on the night stand next to her, she got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower.

It was a while before she decided to get out, she loved the feeling of hot water, it always made her relax. She walked over to her dresser and put on short blue and black polka dotted pajama pants, and a blue tank top. Running the towel though her hair, she turned on her TV and sat down on her bed. She checked her phone, she had two missed calls from Reid and a text message wondering if he could come over. If her brother knew about her and Reid, he would kill them both.

From the beginning, Reid and Audree had always been close, they just never showed it. They would fight, constantly. Just to throw her brother in their friends off, so far, it has worked, not one of them know about their three year relationship. Not even Tyler knew, and he and Reid were best friends. Audree was still shocked that it was a secret, somehow they managed. Flipping through the channels on her TV, she found nothing to watch, she sighed and turned off the TV, the entire room went dark except for her phone. Reid had sent her another text. "Are you okay love?" He asked her. She finally crumpled down and answered his text.

"Yes, i'm fine. I have just been studying for that damn test tomorrow. Yes, you can come over if you want." She finally broke down and said. She sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want his company, she just was getting worried about his ascension, even though it was months away. She had been trying to get him to stop using for the past three years, it had worked some. Every once in a while she would talk to him about it, and he would get furious and leave. It had been on her mind all weekend but she didn't want to argue with him now. She wanted him alive after he turned eighteen. She had read the book of damnation at least a hundred times, she knew it backwards and forwards, she knew that the last few months before the ascension was the hardest. Caleb had told her that it was almost as if an annoying voice was constantly in his head, begging him to use. Caleb said that the voice started at the beginning of June, and his birthday is at the beginning of September. She would have to ask Reid about this.

There was a knock at her door. She jumped and shook her head, coming out of whatever thoughts had been running in her mind. Getting up from her bed, she opened the wooden door. Reid was standing in the doorway. He smirked at her before checking up and down the hallways to find no one. His smirk went into a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up from the floor. This caught her totally off guard, it was the last thing that she was expecting. He had shut the door behind him, she wrapped her arms around him as he walked back towards her bed. He gently laid her back on her bed, and he hovered over her. "Hello love." He said to her and she smiled. Audree had no idea what had gotten into him, but she liked it.

"Whats gotten into you?" She asked him, kissing his cheek quickly. She watched him shake his head smiling.

"What I can't act like this?" He asked her, not moving an inch. She just smiled at him. Audree felt his hand slide under her shirt and began to gently massage her hip. Unwillingly, her eyes closed from the shocks that he was sending her through his simple action. Somehow, she had enough strength to flip them so that she was straddling him. She pinned his hands up over his head, if he wanted to play like this, then they would play. "I always liked you on top." He said with a smirk. Playfully, she hit his chest and laid down next to him. Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. By this simple action, all of Audree's worries were forgotten. She just pushed them to the back of her mind.

"Does Tyler ever wonder where you go all the time?" She asked him. He looked at her curiously, he had always wondered the same thing. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he doesn't really ask, so I don't really worry." Reid responded to her question. She nodded her head, not worrying much about it. The two laid like that for a while, just talking. Reid was beginning to notice that Audree was falling asleep in his arms. He moved to get up and her eyes opened a little.

"Don't leave please?" She asked him and he looked down at her. She was shocked that those words had come out of her mouth, considering that she didn't want him to come over in the first place. She shook her head, ignoring her previous thoughts. He nodded his head in a silent agreement. She slowly got up and walked to the top of her bed, then climbed under the covers. Reid soon joined her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the two fell asleep.

The next morning Audree woke up to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, confused for a few seconds, she sat up in bed. She suddenly remembered that Reid had spend the night. Shaking her head, She got up to begin her short journey to her closet. A high pitched screeching noise suddenly hit her, she couldn't help but let out a scream. Audree fell back onto the bed. Reid came rushing out of his shower half naked, her head was pounding, she couldn't even think, or even move. "Whats wrong?" Reid asked her. His voice was full of worry, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

After a few moments she whispered, "Nothing I'm fine. I thought I saw something." He wasn't believing a word that she was saying. The two locked eyes for a moment before Reid got up and kissed her forehead. He headed back into the bathroom. She knew what it was, it had to be that spirit from last night. Usually, the spirits would talk to her, but sometimes, when they were not as nice as others, or they didn't know how to, her hearing would go deff and all she could hear was the screeching. She got up from the bed slowly and changed into her usual uniform. Once it was on, she sat down on the floor and decided what shoes to wear. The first ones she found were black high heels, something she would never be allowed to wear at school, but it wouldn't hurt to show Reid. She stood up and put the shoes on as he walked out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" She asked him and he smirked. He walked over to her, he was still taller, but she gained a few inches. He tilted her chin up and gave her a soft sweet kiss, it always make her knees go weak.

"How about you wear those when we go to Boston on Friday." He said and she smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan." She changed into her black flats and put on a bow necklace that Reid had given her. She had always had a thing for bows. This necklace was light blue and had six bows on it. It was something that she had found on her bed, Reid had snuck into her room and placed it on her pillow. She absolutely loved, it.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Yep. I am." She grabbed her books and her bag from her desk. She walked out of the room. Audree went one way, Reid went the other. To pretend like the two aren't in love.

Please Review! Let me know how im doing! If its good, bad, horrible. I love to hear from you guys it makes me write faster! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sadly I don't own anything though :(

Chapter Two

Audree walked in absolute silence to English, cautiously walking the halls. Waiting for whatever had caused her headache this morning. Hopefully they wouldn't cause one again. The ones she had gotten before this one were just simple, a screeching noise then it was over. This one seemed to go on and on. Shaking her head she walked into her English class, as usual she was the first one in there.

Out of the five of them, her brother and his friends, she was the smartest. She skipped 8th grade and if she wanted to she could graduate early. She applied to the University of Edinburgh, in Scotland. They had her major, Parapsychology. One of the only schools in the world that has that major. Once she learned to become comfortable with her gift, she began to want to help others if they were having Paranormal activity. Audree could graduate before Christmas and be off to the UK in January. She hadn't told anyone but her mother that she had applied there. Reid would kill her, he was planning on going to Boston University, and had hoped that Audree would join him. She would if she didn't get into Edinburgh. She would figure out a way to get there, if Reid was with her or not.

She got out all of her supplies for the class and for the test. Audree pulled out her1984 book and began to read the first half for the third time. It wasn't long before the classroom was beginning to be filled up with students. Each time a student walked into the classroom, she watched them, waiting for her brother, Reid and Tyler to walk into the room. She got up from her seat and walked as calmly as she could to see her brother. After Audree had given Caleb a hug, she smacked his chest. She was happy to see him, alive that Chase kid was no good.

"I didn't want to worry you." Caleb used as his excuse, she didn't even get a word in before he said that. She knew that it was true, all of it. But still, she was a little mad that he pulled a stunt like that. Chase was gone, never to be heard from again hopefully. Audree looked towards the door and watched the professor walk in. She walked back up to her seat. Reid sat on one side or her, Caleb on the other.

She listened to him talk about how once you were done with the test you could leave the class. Audree was so excited, she could use more time to herself to think about the screech. He passed out the tests and she began to write down all of her answers. Staring at the paper, she realized that it was a lot easier than she had expected. Finishing sooner than she thought, she gathered her items, turned in her test and went back to her dorm room.

It wasn't long after she left that she got a text from Reid. He was begging to get the answers to the test, she rolled her eyes as she read the message. She gave him the general answers to the test, and gave him to opportunity to make up the rest of it. Once she arrived at her dorm room, she felt the same heaviness as last night. This time she wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing. She wasn't going to let this spirit get to her or try and annoy her to no extent. "Seriously, show yourself, I am getting sick of this." Audree stated. Part of her was hoping that they wouldn't show herself, that usually meant that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She threw her purse on her bed and looked around the room, making sure that hopefully no one would be there.

She jumped when she saw a male leaning against her closed closet door. Audree stared at the male, he was looking more and more familiar as she looked at him. It didn't take her long after to realize who it was, Chase. She did her best not to freak out, she stayed as calm as she could. "Hello Audree," He said to her cooly, She just stared at him in shock. She wanted him dead, not to be standing right in front of her. Well, she knew he was dead, just not to her. She let out a deep breath, trying to hide her fear from him. "Scared of a big bad ghost?" She glared at him.

"Your not a big bad ghost." She stated back to him. She had seen big bad ghosts, Chase, was well, Chase. Audree stared at him. She wasn't afraid of him, she just didn't want him to be here at all. He smirked at her, then began to walk closer to where she was. Automatically, she began backing up.

"So you are afraid, I would be too." He said to her as she froze. "You cant get rid of me, I will always be here." Audree folded her arms across her chest. "I will choose to leave,"

"Wanna bet? I can easily get rid of you." She snapped back at him, he shook his head, walking over to her.

He shook his head and smiled then disappeared. So much for not leaving, there was a light knock on her door. She let out a frustrated groan and swung open the door. Caleb stood in front of her. "What?" She snapped at him. Chase made her pissed. She tried to clear her mind not wanting to think about Chase.

"Mom's gone, along with Dad." He said calmly, walking into her room. She watched his eyes flashed, shutting the door behind him. She couldn't believe that he was using. He of all knew that it pissed Audree off.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom asked dad to will his powers to me," He said calmly. "Once he did, she killed herself to be with him." Of course just like everything in his life Caleb got everything that he wanted. Their dad was selfish, if their mom told him to will his powers to her, he wouldn't do it, not even conceder it. Audree didn't care for her father at all in the first place, he had disowned her at a young age. Ignoring her everyday, and especially on her birthday. She was mostly alone for her life. Caleb was living in his own perfect world, and he barely knew about her relationship with her parents. She knew that she would have to pretend to be upset with what was going on.

She began pushing Caleb back towards the door, simply telling him to leave her alone, however that isn't how he took it, He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She kept on thinking about the fact that both of her parents were gone. Never to be seen again. Audree sighed and pushed Caleb away. "I just need a few minutes Caleb." She explained, he nodded and opened the door and closed it behind her. She sat down on her bed and rummaged around in her purse for her phone. Once she found it, through her tears, she called Reid. Hopefully, he was done with her test. She had no idea why she was crying, she heard him ask hello. "Reid?" Was all she had to say before he responded to her.

"I'll be right there." He said to her calmly. She tossed her phone on the bed and waited for him to show up. Audree hated crying, it made her feel weak. Another thing that she hated feeling, the only person that had ever seen her cry was Reid. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to pretend that she hadn't been crying. She could hear Reid out in the hall, talking to Caleb. Letting out a deep breath, she got up off of her bed, grabbing her things, she walked out in the hallway. The two males went silent, Caleb moved towards her to comfort his sister, she maneuvered around him and continued to walk down the hall. She went to the library, to get some peace and quiet before heading to her next class.

After all of her classes were done, Audree collapsed onto her bed. She needed some peace tonight. She didn't want to deal with Chase, or Caleb or anyone. Then again, she had said the same thing last night, and Reid ended up staying with her. He hadn't even texted her or called her Caleb had probably told him about what happened. Reaching up and grabbing her pillow, she pulled it under her head to take a nap, However that wasn't how things turned out. Chase stood in front of her, she screamed and jumped up. Sitting on her bed. "Told you that you couldn't get rid of me." He gave her that evil smirk.

"Wanna bet?" She said back to him.

"See the beauty of me being, well, a ghost, is the fact that you cant kill me. I'm already dead. The best part is you can't tell your brother and his friends" She stared at him as he stated the obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as a spirit, you can do many things. As you know. But being a Pope, and a ghost, well, you've read the book of Damnation. Your brilliant, figure it out." He stated then disappeared. Audree did everything that she could to try to remember what he was talking about. Then it hit her, the claim that Agnes Pope had said about John Putnam coming to her as an incubus in her dreams. He was threatening her, he knew that if he wanted to he could get to her. Make her his, he was using the advantage of her being able to see him. She groaned in frustration.

"My life sucks." She said to herself, collapsing back on her bed.

Please Review! Let me know how im doing! If its good, bad, horrible. I love to hear from you guys it makes me write faster! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sadly I don't own anything though :(

Chapter Three

Audree was ecstatic that tonight was Thursday night, Spencer always had no class on Fridays, it was her favorite part about Spencer. Other than the fact that she was almost ready to graduate. She was just waiting for that acceptance letter to come. She had just come out of the shower, the only time of peace that she had this week. Ever since everyone found out about her parents, she hadn't been left alone, the only one who seemed to leave space between them, was Reid. He would call her on the phone to chat, or send her text messages that made her smile. He knew that she needed space, especially once he saw everyone telling her how sorry that they were about the loss of her mother.

She heard a light knock on her door and jumped rolling her eyes, of course, the one time she didn't bring her clothing into the bathroom with her. Walking over to her door, she looked through the peephole, it was Reid. She shook her head and laughed slightly. Unlocking the door, she moved and hid herself behind it, closing it when he walked into the door. She watched him look around curiously, looking for her. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her."Well, it looks like this is my lucky night." He said smirking slightly, staring at his beautiful girlfriend. She glared back at him. He grabbed the door and shut it behind him. In one simple move, he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest. He gently began stroking her long dark brown wet hair, looking up at him, she saw that he was thinking about something, probably debating something. She felt his hands move down and begin playing with the edge of her towel. "Go get dressed, were going to Nickys." He said to her simply. Ending the debate that he had going on in his mind. She walked away from him, heading over to her closet. She put on a hot pink tank top before putting on a dark grey sweater along with jeans and grey boots. After drying her hair she grabbed her hot pink purse, she walked over to Reid.

"Ready." She said to Reid. He got off of the bed and walked over to Audree. He kissed her cheek, and laced his fingers with hers. The two walked out of her dorm room, and headed to Tyler and Reid's room. Once they got there the two let go of each others hand and Reid barged into the room. Audree had her arms folded across her chest. Tyler, was still getting dressed. "Come on Tyler. We need to go, anyways the faster we get to Nickys, the faster I get away from Reid, and that makes the world happier." Audree said lying through her teeth. She watched with her big blue eyes as Tyler rolled his.

"Fine." He stated finishing what he was doing. She found his keys, which were lying on his desk, the one that wasn't covered in clothing. She walked out of their room. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice that she took their keys so soon. She would get them a lot faster than Tyler would. He obeyed the speed limit. Audree was a bit of a led foot. She hated people who drove slow. As she walked, she heard the realization of the two males that she had taken Tyler's keys. Walking out of the building and towards the parking lot, she found his Hummer with ease. Getting into the drivers seat, she started the car. Tyler and Reid had to jump in before she left the two standing there. "Alright Aud, you can drive."

"Aww, thanks Tyler, How sweet." She said with sarcasm. She put the car in reverse and began to make her way towards Nickys.

"Tyler, did you even conceder your best friend in this? How I might feel with her driving?" Reid said from the seat behind her. She looked at him through the review mirror, he smiled slightly at her before his face went back to his 'faked annoyed' one.

"Seriously, it takes her like two seconds to drive there. If I was driving then you could complain."

"So you do know that you drive slow!" Audree exclaimed in excitement. Tyler always hated it when he said that he didn't drive slow, that there was no rush to get there. "I win." It wasn't long before she got them to Nicky's in one piece. Getting out of the car, she placed her keys in her purse and walked into the bar. Both Reid and Tyler headed towards the pool tables, Audree didn't know weather to go with them, or head towards Caleb and Sarah. Both were not on her good side at the moment. She chose to go with Reid and Tyler, after stopping by the bar to get a coke. Taking a sip of her coke, she leaned against the railing. Audree was horrible at pool, she was the referee when things got out of hand, especially when Aaron was playing against them. That always got way out of hand and always ended up in someone getting kicked out of Nicky's. It was Reid, most of the time.

"Why thank you." Reid said walking over to her, taking a sip of the coke that was in her hand. She just glared at him.

"You owe me one." She stated. He smirked at her, she wondered if that was a 'yes' or a 'I'll owe you something else' smirk. She rolled her eyes and watched the two play pool. The more she watched them, the more she felt that she and Reid should just tell people that they are dating. It would come out eventually. Sure, they would go out, but it was always away from Ipswich. She didn't mind that, but like now, she and Reid could be dancing or he could teach her how to play pool. She didn't know what made her think of this, but it had been stirring around in her mind for a while now.

"Are you okay?" Audree heard Tyler ask her. Reid's head shot up from his concentration on the pool table. She nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"You are always thinking. If you think anymore I swear your head will explode." Reid told her. She just looked the opposite way, ignoring him. She glanced over to where Caleb and Sarah had been sitting, however they were now gone. Audree sat down on a chair that was close to the pool tables, looking towards the boys, she heard that sharp loud ringing noise in her ears. It was almost a little louder than the morning before she had seen Chase. She did her best not to scream. It seemed like the ringing was intensified by the other noises in the bar. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, trying to make the ringing go away faster. Audree knew that it wouldn't work, it would only stop when Chase wanted it to.

For the first time in a long time, she was having a horrible time at Nicky's. Tyler was the first one to notice her mood, he suggested that they go back to the dorms. Audree refused for a few moments, then their game stopped and she found herself riding in the car back to the dorms in silence. She wasn't talking, Reid and Tyler were though. Her head was still pounding from the ringing that had thankfully stopped a few minutes ago. Once they got to the dorms, she told Tyler good night and walked away, back to her room. Unlocking the door, she walked into her room. Turning on the TV and the DVD player, she watched the movie that had already been in the player, 'Letters to Juliet.' Changing into her pajamas, she got into bed and started to watch the movie. That was when she heard a knock on her door, she knew that it wad Reid. Audree got up and unlocked the door, as she predicted, it was Reid.

"Whats wrong love?" He asked closing the door behind him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not feeling that great." She responded looking up at him, giving him a half smile. Reid shook his head, he placed his hand under her chin, tipping her face upwards. He placed his lips on hers quickly, as if giving her a taste of something. She couldn't help but smile slightly at his action.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, Audree shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. Reid's lips captured hers once more, this time the kiss was more passionate than the first one. Audree felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He lifted her up off of the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands moved from her back, to slip under her shirt. She let out a shiver as his cold hands touched her back. Reid walked them back towards her bed and laid her down. "How about now?" He asked her once more.

"Perfect." She told him, before he could say anything more she silenced him with a kiss.

Audree jumped as she awoke from her pleasant dream. Sitting straight up in bed, she looked around the room, making sure that no one, was there, dead or alive. Finding nothing, she laid back down under Reid's arm. She felt him moving around next to her. "Whats wrong, love?" She heard him ask. Audree turned over and looked at him.

"Nothing." She said kissing his cheek. He nodded his head, she watched his eyes close and fall back asleep. She couldn't help but laugh a little, she turned back over and saw Chase standing right beside the bed. Audree bit her lip to keep herself from awaking Reid to find nothing there, she grabbed the covers to try and cover herself.

"I always knew that you two were together, just remember. I'll be watching." He said before disappearing. There were a thousand thoughts running through her mind, all were words on how she felt. The main word that kept popping up was dirty. She didn't want Chase around anymore, or anywhere near her. The bad thing was is that she couldn't tell anyone, and that made everything worse. Turning back around, she rested her head on Reid's chest, doing everything that she could to try and not think that Chase had been there. She didn't want to know anything, yet she had a feeling that he had been there, _watching _them. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried her best to forget about Chase, once she did. She finally drifted off to sleep.

Please Review! Let me know how im doing! If its good, bad, horrible. I love to hear from you guys it makes me write faster! Thanks guys! :)


End file.
